


"Love?"

by ICanDoThisAllDayy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanDoThisAllDayy/pseuds/ICanDoThisAllDayy
Summary: I was bored and asked for a prompt on Tumblr and my very good friend @johnlockisgo suggested me to give Parentlock a shot! :DIt was my first time ever writing anything with Rosie/a child with these two and I really enjoyed the domesticity to it <3





	"Love?"

John was enjoying a day in at home, watching Rosie babble with her limited vocabulary for now. He sighed contentedly to himself, just accepting that Rosie is growing up a little too quickly for his liking.

“Dada?”, Rosie squeaked as she booped John’s nose with her little hand. 

John smiled down at her, “Yes, love?”

Rosie sat in silence for a while before testing the new word. “Love?” 

She looked at John with twinkling eyes, and John nodded, encouraging her to try the word, while mentally reminding himself to jot her new word down in her diary for later.

She squeezed her eyes and put her hand on her chin, a trait she definitely did  _not_  get from John, and then pointed at the telly, “Love?” John laughed, “Yes, Rosie, we love watching the telly!” 

Rosie giggled in excitement for using the word right, then proceeded to point at 5 different things she likes playing with. John savoured every moment of her learning process, his own face lighting up at how smart his daughter is.  _Not a bias._

Suddenly, she pointed at herself and then back at him, “Wosie Dada love?” 

He picked her up and kissed her forehead, “Dada loves Rosie, a lot. The most.”

He walked into the kitchen, one arm carrying his daughter, the other setting the kettle. Rosie was facing his back, fists happily bouncing up and down his shoulders.

“Sh’lock Wosie love?” 

“He loves you a lot more than he cares to admit, but he loves you all the same, bee. Don’t let him hear that though!” He turned around and...  _oh_ , Sherlock somehow magically, silently returned to the flat. 

John walked towards Sherlock, whose face was turning pinkish.  _A natural chemical reaction upon seeing John and Rosie together, doing cute parental things._

Rosie seemed to always break the silence at the flat, “Dada Sh’lock love?”

Sherlock held Rosie from John’s arms, kissed her cheek and stated, “Yes, Little Watson. Dada loves Sherlock, and Sherlock loves Dada.” 

John smiled at the sight of the two and leaned in to leave a peck on Sherlock’s full cupid bow lips.

“And soon you’ll have to start calling Sherlock Papa!”  _This is love. This is family. This is home._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments and criticism! :D  
> Love hearing back from all, in any form possible xo  
> Stay happy, fandom. I love you all <3


End file.
